


We both need you alive

by Gondolin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blanket Permission, Canon Era, Eliza is great, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: Yet the deceptively plain and polite note seemed to stare at George knowingly, as if weighting him and finding him wanting. It was not, as etiquette would have dictated, an invitation to Lady Washington. Not even to the Washingtons. No, this little cream coloured piece of paper called on George and George alone to take tea with Elizabeth Hamilton.Though always mindful of his own temper and strict with his staff on the subject of swearing, George let out a heartfelt “Oh, bugger.”





	We both need you alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hikary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/gifts).



Even during the harshest months of the campaign, there were social calls. Invitation from local colonists, attempts at normality from well to do families, even balls. An invitation to tea should not have been out of the ordinary. Yet the deceptively plain and polite note seemed to stare at George knowingly, as if weighting him and finding him wanting. It was not, as etiquette would have dictated, an invitation to Lady Washington. Not even to the Washingtons. No, this little cream coloured piece of paper called on George and George alone to take tea with Elizabeth Hamilton.  
Though always mindful of his own temper and strict with his staff on the subject of swearing, George let out a heartfelt “Oh, bugger.”  
Which was ironic, as it was exactly what had landed him in this thorny situation in the first place. If only he had been able to keep his hands (and his heart) to himself, he would not be here, now, evaluating an invitation as if it was a battle to be fought, with strategy and fortitude.  
Mrs Hamilton knew, must have known. Adulterers and sodomites, the pair of them: she could have asked anything of him, or ruined them in one breath. George stilled his own racing thoughts. She hadn't yet, which meant that there was hope still. Hope that she had misunderstood, or that she was prepared to parley.  
"Tench!" he called out. The boy immediately scrambled to the door, and came in waiting for orders. "I am needed away this afternoon. Is there anything urgent that requires my signature now?"  
"No, sir," then Tench hazarded with a grin: "And even if there were, our Hammie can stand in for you."  
George couldn't help but smile at that. "He can. Good thing he is so loyal, for he would make a dangerous enemy."  
"He'd never betray you, sir. Or the cause."  
"That's all. Dismissed."  
Tench saluted and ran off to continue his work in the office he shared with the other aides. And with Alexander. George knew he couldn't lie to him as well as he wished, so he would have to leave without saying goodbye.  
He rode out for some time towards the Schuyler residence, where Mrs Hamilton was still living due to the war preventing Alexander from settling down.

  
"Please, call me Elizabeth," she said with a twinkle in her eye, "I do believe we are to be good friends, you and I."  
It would have been so easy to just let himself be charmed by that sweet, straightforward grace, but George was still worried. Perhaps because of that, he was rather more abrupt in his response than he had been planning. "And what makes you believe so?"  
"Our husband, for a starters. I do trust he would never become entangled with anyone less than worthy at the very least of friendship."  
George chocked on his tea and, trying to keep some dignity about him, put the delicate cup down.  
"I was raised as well as any lady could wish, Your Excellency, but needs must, and I have to be direct. I do not wish to pose any impediment to Alexander's happiness, even if said happiness comes in ways not usually discussed in polite society. I hope you will accord me the same curtesy and not try to come between us in either words or deeds."  
"I don't... That is to say..."  
Elizabeth simply raised one eyebrow and left him to flounder, smiling peacefully. She looked more amused than judgmental at least.  
"How do you know?" he settled on, because if the affair had been discovered by one person, it meant they weren't as discreet as they believed themselves to be.  
"Do not trouble yourself, you have been discrete," she said, as if reading his mind, "But a wife has ways of knowing. As I am sure you knew when he had been visiting me."  
"So you don't want to put an end to this? To expose..."  
She looked horrified. "Expose myself to ridicule? Ruin my standing in society, then that of the man I love and that of the head of the Continental Army to boot? No. I am not such a person. And besides, I have someone else to think about now."  
George gaped. "Does Colonel... Does Alexander know?"  
She smiled. "Not yet. But I was wondering if you could send him home to me so that I could tell him in person? It is a favour I am asking, not... this is not a demand. As soon as you can spare him, send him to me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Hikary, my partner in crime in all things age difference, who deals with me sending impromptu fics in the body of emails a lot. Sometimes I still think about you worrying that you wouldn't ship these two as much as I do - but then losing your shit over them.


End file.
